Women often use sports brassieres, or sports bras, for workouts and other athletic activities (e.g., team sports, running, cycling, etc.). Other articles of clothing worn by women during workouts, however, are often tight and form fitting, and may not include pockets to store or secure items. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a sports bra that is equipped with a pocket to secure or store items before, during, and after athletic activities. It would be further desirable to provide a sports bra equipped with a pocket that enables quick and easy access to a portable electronic device disposed within the pocket without requiring the removal of the portable electronic device from the pocket and/or without reaching within the pocket.